


got a moment?

by realityfallsapart



Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Concerned Bucky, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tony Works Too Hard, gentle and loving, like literally this is just fluff guys, such minor angst i dont even think that i can call it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: He tried his best to focus on the wires he had in his hands instead of the way Bucky's chin hooked over his shoulder and the scruff of his beard brushing right up against Tony's cheek, but he admitted that the deck was stacked against him in regards to holding out much longer.And as much as Tony loved it when Bucky got clingy, right now it sucked because hehadto get this work done."Why don't you take a break?" Bucky said, one of his thumbs rubbing on Tony's hipbone which was justunfair."I'm on a roll right now, in a bit?"~~~~~Tony is always works so hard and Bucky just wants his genius to take a break and relax.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	got a moment?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Winteriron Month 2020 on SFW Thursday  
> Fic fills the prompts: TROPE/AU: Forehead Kisses, WORD: Traditions, and DIALOGUE SENTENCE: “Where did that bruise come from?”
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was tradition for Bucky to wordlessly appear at Tony's side while he was in the workshop, which was why Tony didn't even twitch when Bucky's arms circled themselves around his waist. It was, however, not tradition for Bucky to linger—normally he pressed a kiss to Tony's lips and eventually found himself on the couch watching Tony work or paying attention to a movie on his tablet. Today Bucky was  _ definitely  _ lingering, which was doing nothing but threatening to break Tony's concentration. He tried his best to focus on the wires he had in his hands instead of the way Bucky's chin hooked over his shoulder and the scruff of his beard brushing right up against Tony's cheek, but he admitted that the deck was stacked against him in regards to holding out much longer. 

And as much as Tony loved it when Bucky got clingy, right now it sucked because he  _ had  _ to get this work done. 

"Why don't you take a break?" Bucky said, one of his thumbs rubbing on Tony's hipbone which was just  _ unfair _ . 

"I'm on a roll right now, in a bit?" he tried, knowing that Bucky wouldn't take no for an answer, but also knowing that as soon as he exited his workshop he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Opting for distracting himself from his boyfriend instead of giving in, Tony turned his full attention back to the gauntlet he was working on, falling into hyperfixation easily. 

Tony increased the magnification on what he was working on, nothing in his head other than the repulsor tech he was trying to fix. In the last Avengers fight Tony had admittedly gotten smacked around more than usual, and it ended up with some internal damage to the suit in the form of loose wires and small cracks in some of the more delicate pieces of tech. Tony had been fixing it all morning, but the process was slow and required all of his attention since everything was already so small as well as stuck in impossible to reach places on top of it. 

Breathing out, Tony disentangled the tweezers from where they had been in his right gauntlet and inspected the fit of the new part, testing out the connections and trying to find possible weak points. Satisfied in his work, Tony reached out for the next part only to jump in surprise when Bucky's metal hand intercepted him

"Did ya forget about me, doll?" Bucky murmured. Tony knew just from the sound of his voice that there was a wide, fond smile splitting his face. 

"Maybe a little." 

Bucky's metal hand laced itself with Tony's as he tried once more to reach for his work, and Tony pouted when Bucky leaned back so he was standing straight instead of leaning down against Tony. With his other arm hooked snug around Tony's waist, Tony was dragged backwards with Bucky's movement so Tony was no longer hunched over the gauntlet he had been working on and instead up against Bucky. Tony looked up at him from where the back of his head was now pressed to Bucky's front. 

"You're no fun." 

"You've been down here for close to eleven hours, Tony, I think you can survive taking a break." 

Frowning, Tony glanced at the clock on the wall and hello, it was  _ well  _ past the time that Tony had thought it was. Forget about being here all morning, Tony had been working for most of the day. 

"C'mon, I made dinner for us and you need to eat something." 

"Let me finish the gauntlet at least?" 

Bucky just rolled his eyes and hooked his foot around one of the legs of the wheeled stool that Tony was sitting on. He used the leverage to push Tony around his body 180 degrees so Bucky was now in between him and the suit. The worktable was now  _ definitely  _ out of reach. 

"You're absolutely impossible." 

"You love me." 

"Unfortunately." Bucky's said. Tony watched as Bucky's eyes caught on something and he frowned, the easy-going and happy smile slipping from his mouth. "Where'd that bruise come from?" 

Tony followed his line of sight until he spotted a bruise on the outside of his bicep, right underneath the edge of his t-shirt sleeve. Surprised, he tried to think back to what he had done to earn the black and blue mark, but his memory of the day's events was shoddy at best. 

"Uh...good question? Sometime after I got out of bed this morning, but I can't remember hitting anything." 

Bucky's fingers pinched the fabric of his sleeve and tugged it up and out of the way. 

"Jarvis?" 

"Sir hit his arm on the worktable seven hours and fifty-eight minutes ago after nearly knocking several tools off of his workstation and trying to catch them. My scanners suggest that it will be healed completely in a few days." 

"Thanks, J," Tony muttered as Bucky gave him a  _ look.  _

"Tony…" 

"Even Jarvis said it wasn't that bad, you totally do not get to look at me like that." 

"Can't want you to treat yourself better?" 

"No." 

"Hmm… too bad." Bucky leaned down and brushed a kiss over Tony's forehead. "I don't like seeing you hurt, doll, you know that. Even if it's just your own dumbass self accidentally doing the hurting." 

Tony mumbled his indignation into Bucky's chest and he closed his eyes, body trustingly falling almost limp in Bucky's arms. Bucky hadn't pulled away after the kiss, so Tony could feel just the barest brush of his lips as his mouth moved over the words and the rush of his breath. Paired with the close heat of Bucky's body, a hand on the back of his neck and another around his back, Tony couldn't stop his muscles from going boneless. 

_ Let me take care of you  _ whispered through Tony's head, Bucky's words from when they first got together months and months ago. 

"What did you say was for dinner again?" Tony asked after a moment.

"Carbonara. If you take a shower I'll even have time to make you garlic bread." 

"You spoil me." 

"Of course I do." 

Bucky kissed Tony's head again, almost as soft as their voices were. Tony tipped his head up and Bucky obliged him with a firm kiss on his lips. 

Tony found his hands being wound around Bucky's shirt of their own volition, but before anything could get heated Bucky was pulling away with a smile, Tony chasing after his lips for a moment. Bucky locked his hand around one of Tony's and pulled him from the stool, walking them out of the shop. 

"No making out until you get something more substantial than coffee in your system." 

"Absolutely evil. I hate you." 

Bucky's grin didn't dim in the slightest. 

"Of course you do, sweetheart." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/), or you can reblog this fic [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/post/611773841851744256/got-a-moment) on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos fuel me so please tell me what you think!!! I take prompts on here or on tumblr too fyi.
> 
> Stick around for the following month, I've got a whole list of things to post for you guys :)


End file.
